Colorless
by NerdyWrestlingChickYaDig
Summary: Being sad and alone SUCKS! That's AJ's life. All her old friends hate her and all her family is gone she was no one to turn to. But when a guy is willing to listen to her will she let him? AJ lee and Dolph Ziggler Zigglee. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey here is a Zigglee One Shot written by me and my friend so hope you enjoy.**

**Summary**

**Being sad and alone SUCKS! That's AJ's life. Her friends all hate her and all her family is gone there's no one for her to turn to. But when a guy is willing to listen will she let him?**

* * *

AJ's hated her life. It was that easy to tell; she barely went out in public, had hurt all her friends in some way and her whole family had died. There was nothing here left for her and she found herself struggling everyday to not kill herself. If she did go out no one would ever dare to speak with her maybe by the way she acted or the way she dressed. Always wearing the same thing light jeans, a tank top, and a pair of black chucks.

This was one of the days that she got out of the house, and it was only to go find things to eat. AJ was a slender girl small for her age and was short above all that. She was easily passed by and never seen by anyone especially today cause it was her 26th birthday her first one alone.

* * *

**AJ's POV**

* * *

I looked around the hotel and went down the stairs it wasn't like I was going to be seen the hotel was abandon. It was my 26th birthday and my first one alone so I headed down and out the door throwing my cold hands into my jean pockets. Even at 5:00 pm the streets were still kind of full not something I had wanted. My life sucked and it would just get worst as the years passed and hell the days were hard enough.

Waking up every day asking about why I should live and keep myself alive. I could feel the money in my pocket up against my hands as I headed over to my old favorite restaurant will it was my father died in it 3 years ago. I loved pizza and it was the best place for it so I went inside.

I only eat once a day trying not to take up any food for myself that could be used on the dying people or the hungry. I walked in and the place was packed guys were every here and not a lot of girls came here. I stepped over to the shorting line and ordered my old favorite pizza meat lovers what could I say I loved meat. As I stood in line waiting for my food I could hear some people talk about me but I zoned them out knowing they were laughing at my appearance. Grabbing the pizza I headed up the places stairs to the emptier top section taking a seat at the one two seated table in the corner. Placing the pizza down on the table I sat down and opened up the box. _Happy Birthday to me and only me._

* * *

**Dolph's POV**

* * *

I was seating in the pizza place with some of my friend Zack, his girl EVE, John, and Layla, and of course Jack. We were sharing a large deluxe pizza and a large fries well I hated fries. Whenever the door opened and I heard the jingle I looked to see who had walked in because well my friends were really getting drunk curse the built in bar. In heard the door open and in walks a sad, short, slender girl in jeans and a black tank top.

I didn't know her but every once and awhile I would she her out on the streets always looking sad. And of course being me I wanted to know what was wrong with her. I kept my eyes on her watching her get in line to order her pizza as Zack punched me in the arm.

"Yo dude what the hell are you looking at?" he said as he turned his head to the direction I was still willingly facing as he laughed, "So you're looking at the sad girl right? Well she is ugly I mean the way she looks like she is going to die any min… like she don't even care what she looks like. She's a sad excuse for a woman or even a person." I didn't what he had said and I continued to watch her as she grabbed her pizza and went over to the top part of the place taking a seat.

"Hey guys I'm going to the bathroom now move out of my way." I saw as Zack and EVE moved out as I got out and dared to go talk to the girl on the top of the place. Walking up the stairs it seemed almost empty up here; I took in a deep breath hoping the girl was nice as I stepped over to her table. "Hey there pretty girl." I was playing it cool as she looked up at me as her eyes scanned my body like if she was see if see knew me.

"Well what do you want jerk to tell me to die, leave, or better yet you're going to steal my pizza." I saw that she had answered in a sad but defensive voice which made me think that she had no trust what's so ever.

I dared to speak back to her in a friendly voice, "No way of course not I had saw you walk in here sad and I wanted to know what was making a nice girl like you sad?" And she did it again moving her eyes up and down my body before choosing to talk in a rather friendlier tone. "Why do you want to know for?"

I did the same thing that she did twice now and I scanned her body she was definite under feed and needed help. "Because even though I don't really know you or your name I hate to see people sad." Her sort brown eyes looked up to me and they made me melt this girl was exactly pretty hot. "Do you really want to know?" I nodded and sat at the seat across from her.

"Go ahead ill listen to every word and try to make you feel better." She nodded softly as if she was opening her heart up to me. "Well… ummm… first of all I'm April but I prefer AJ. I ummm… have no friends because I have hurt them over and over again and all of my family died. Today is my ummm… 26th birthday and I currently live in a abandon hotel." I feel really bad for April or AJ because she was all alone as I heard her start up again. "My life is sad and most days I just want to die that's why I eat once a day. I am… living in a colorless life that I feel was no meaning. No one cares about me or shows me love them just see me and laugh."

I look at her as she starts to tear up so I move my seat right next to hers and pull her into a hug, "its okay AJ I'm here for you. There's no reason to end your life because of a few little bitchs. I bet there is someone out there that will love you." She had suddenly stopped her crying as tearing on her now red face ran down onto my shirt. "Thanks but I know you only came here to laugh at me because I'm pitiful and have no life."

I just felt so bad for her in seemed like she wouldn't trust anyone ever again but I had to try. "My names Nick by the way but please called be Dolph. But AJ I'm not like that I would even do that to any girl expectably you AJ. And you say you have a colorless life than why don't you add a little bit of color to it?" I wondered if she got what I meant. I thought that I was clear but she was 3 years younger than me and less wise. And that's when I saw a soft smile hit her face which meant that she got it I think. "Well then Dolph I guess you are right I do need color in my life but I don't know how?" She was confused but stilling showing me that soft smile, "AJ by color I mean maybe you need to have somebody to help you though this sadness you have in your life. Someone to kiss you goodnight and make you feel at home."

AJ's face was no longer red with tears but I tint of pink which by my guess was a blush rolled across her face. Before she could even say or do anything I rushed in the question, "AJ may I have the honor of being your boyfriend?" The smile was wiped off of her pretty face.

**Well what do you think good, bad, cute? Or maybe you just want to talk about Raw, Leave me a comment if you want or PM me and maybe I'll make this more than a ONE SHOT later on. Plus my new Zigglee story "Stealing the Show Together" should be out tomorrow or Thursday it all depends on the amount of work I missed for being suspended. Hope you enjoy. "Zigglee for the win!"**


	2. Chapter 2 look a 2 shot

**Well I have caved into you guys I can't believe that in the hours that this One Shot was out I got 8 PM's and about to reviews to keep this going. So I guess I will it going to start with a flashback to last chapter so hope you enjoy so Zigglee cuteness. :D**

**Chapter 2**

_ I just felt so bad for her in seemed like she wouldn't trust anyone ever again but I had to try. "My names Nick by the way but please called be Dolph. But AJ I'm not like that I would even do that to any girl expectably you AJ. And you say you have a colorless life than why don't you add a little bit of color to it?" I wondered if she got what I meant. I thought that I was clear but she was 3 years younger than me and less wise. And that's when I saw a soft smile hit her face which meant that she got it I think. "Well then Dolph I guess you are right I do need color in my life but I don't know how?" She was confused but stilling showing me that soft smile, "AJ by color I mean maybe you need to have somebody to help you though this sadness you have in your life. Someone to kiss you goodnight and make you feel at home."_

_ AJ's face was no longer red with tears but I tint of pink which by my guess was a blush rolled across her face. Before she could even say or do anything I rushed in the question, "AJ may I have the honor of being your boyfriend?" The smile was wiped off of her pretty face._

* * *

**Dolph's POV**

* * *

The smile was wiped off of her pretty face at the sight of my question I know what it meant. "Dolph I'm… flattered but I know you don't really care for me. I know that you will go to your friends and then you will tell then all about my problems." I saw as she moved away from me a little but I pulled her back into my arms AJ made a little squeak of surprise as I started to talk. "AJ I'm really serious about you I never meet a girl who's beautiful on the inside and out. And there is no way I would ever tell my friends about your secrets. But if you don't want me to stay here then I will leave you alone for now but it won't be the last time you see me. I will be your little stalker until you let me into your life AJ." She just looked up at me and I couldn't tell where she was looking at. Was it at my eyes or my lips? Then I remember so wise words I was told by my father a long time ago _if_ _she looks at you in your eyes, don't look away until she does. _

There we were staring into each other's eyes my friends would say that we were eye-fucking each other but I knew she was just scared to trust. That's when she had moved her eyes down to my lips as she was biting down lightly on her bottom lip as if holding something back. I was going to make a move and kiss her until she looked but started to poke at my hand to stop my dreaming. "I thought about what you said Dolph about everything and I finally get that maybe just maybe you do really care about me or… maybe your… not." Seeing that her eyes started to tear up I pulled her closer to me so that she rested herself on my toned chest, it felt good.

I was hoping for her to stop crying because I hated it when she cried I didn't say a word for a while as I stroked her hair. Then she looked up at me again with those big brown eyes until her eyes closed.

* * *

**AJ's POV**

* * *

Dolph was being so nice that he must be playing me a guy like him would never fall for a girl like me we were to different. I looked up back into his eyes that now took my breath away every time I saw them as he glanced down at me. I gently closed my eyes as I took a deep breath until I felt him touch my face. That's when I shot my eyes open to see what was happening he was going to kiss me until I placed my finger on his lips. "Dolph what are you doing?" I had asked him even though I knew what he wanted. Was he just like every other guy just trying to get in girls pants? "I was trying to comfort you AJ…" he stopped when I again placed my finger on his lips.

"Yes." I told him now stating that I was probably starting to fall for Dolph. "Really?" He was so cute as he brushed my face with his hand wiping tears, but to me it felt like he was trying to tease me. "Yes Dolph. Kiss me." He smiled down at me as his lips crashed down on mine I felt like nothing else mattered but me and him. He was so nice to me but I was so vulnerable I don't know if I really had needed this or just wanted this. I mean I still really didn't trust him but here I was kissing him back so then he broke away. "So AJ is that a yes to being my girlfriend or not?" He had asked me so gently so comforting that he made me melt. Why do I always fall for the guys I shouldn't have? It reminded me of a guy when I was in high school he was so nice to me. His name was Zack and all the girls loved him but he was just my friend until he kissed me and then had sex with my friend Eve right after. He turned out to be a bad guy who some girls liked I wish I never fell for that jerk.

Suddenly I was overcome by a feeling of anger because I didn't know what to do, how I really felt about him, the memories of Zack, or just that maybe I wasn't ready for this I was now mad. "AJ what's wrong?"

* * *

**Dolph's POV**

* * *

She was visibly mad, "AJ's what's wrong?" I asked her but she didn't answer me back. I saw that she had got up out of her seat anger now on her face and she stormed off down the stairs. I knew there was something bothering her so I had to follow her I got up and ran down the stairs and out the door after her. I looked down the street to find AJ but I couldn't see her. That's when I remembered that she said she lived in a now abandoned hotel and I knew where that was down on the bad side of town. I ran pass the entire crowd looking both ways to see if I could find her as it started to get a little bit darker out. Where did she go? Was she going to say yes? I really do care for AJ a lot.

As I got to the bad side of the town where well everything bad had happened as I saw the hotel that she had been talking about. I saw a short and small shadow run into the hotel it must have been AJ and it caused me to run into the hotel faster. This place isn't safe for her I needed to find her and fast, I saw her walk up the stairs so I slowly followed her when I got to the stairs I took in a deep breath and headed up. As I when up the stairs I was scared when I got to the 2nd floor of the hotel I felt like my heart literally broke. There was AJ lying on the hotel floor.

**How is it? Should I keep this going or leave it at that? PM me or comment me about it. Now for my other stories they should all have an update out later today. Oh and thanks goes out to RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21 and KEAC12 for the reviews. And again thanks goes to KEAC12 for some of the ideas for my story; that I found on her profile thing. Thanks 4 reading.**


	3. Chapter 3 is this still going?

**Okay again I cave into you guys. Sorry for the long wait computer problems. Thanks for the reviews. :D Well here is another chapter again starting off with a flash to last chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_As I got to the bad side of the town where well everything bad had happened as I saw the hotel that she had been talking about. I saw a short and small shadow run into the hotel it must have been AJ and it caused me to run into the hotel faster. This place isn't safe for her I needed to find her and fast, I saw her walk up the stairs so I slowly followed her when I got to the stairs I took in a deep breath and headed up. As I when up the stairs I was scared when I got to the 2__nd__ floor of the hotel I felt like my heart literally broke. There was AJ lying on the hotel floor._

* * *

**Dolph's POV**

* * *

There was AJ lying on the hotel floor. I got down on my knees and grabbed onto AJ's hand as I searched for the reason why she was on the floor. She was breathing which made me happy but then my eyes saw why she was on the ground. There was a little dent in her head were something or someone must have hit her. I leaned over her planting a kiss on the forehead as she suddenly shifted a little. This had made my heart rise up from the ashes and start to beat again, "AJ hey are you okay?" I had asked her in the softest tone that I could as her eyes slowly started to open up.

* * *

**AJ's POV**

* * *

I slowly started to open up my eyes after being hit with something from the ceiling I was hoping no one saw that. But when I opened up my eyes there was Dolph smiling down at me as I looked up at him softly smiling back. "AJ thank god that you're okay." His voice happy to see me and for my own reasons I was pretty happy to see him too. Dolph just by following me meant that he did have some feeling for me and I was actually starting to have feelings for him or maybe I was hit to hard on the head. "Y-yeah Dolph I'm fine but why did you follow me back here?" I just had to ask him to see what he had to say, the smile still visible on his face.

"I'm so glad that you are okay AJ. Now to answer your question I saw that you had gotten mad at something in the pizza place and I told you that I had feeling for you AJ and I wasn't going to let you go. So I saw that you came here and I followed you in and then came up the stairs to find you lying on the floor with a little dent in your head." I had gotten it now and it just made fall for him even more just maybe if I was lucky he wasn't just like Zach.

"Thanks for coming here Dolph I'm really glad you did. But do you really want to know why I stormed out of the pizza place?" He pulled me into a hug as he nodded and I took a deep breath knowing that this was going to be hard to explain.

"Well I was sitting there in the place and then when you asked if it was a yes to being your girlfriend. You were just so nice and sweet to me that it gave me memories I had of when I was back in high school with my friend Zack" I could feel as his grip on me tightened as I finished my thoughts. "He was sweet and nice to me like you until he kissed me and that's when hell froze over. I told him I wasn't going to be his girl friend and after I told him he took my friend EVE. They had sex Dolph and it torn me apart so I promised myself never to fall for a nice guy again because they always end up as the bad guy in the end."

I saw as Dolph now looked a little bit mad and in shock. "I'm so sorry about that AJ but I would never be like that to you. AJ I want you to come back with me to the pizza place." Now I was surprised why did we want me to go back there? "Why do you want me to go back there Dolph?" He kissed my forehead which made my whole body shivered as he looked down at me.

"AJ I want you to see your old friends." I as again shocked how he knew that they were there. "Okay Dolph I'll go back there with you but I don't know if it's going to end well for the both of us." He nodded to me as he helped me up and down the carpeted stairs out of the hotel and the down the street until we reached the pizza place.

* * *

**Dolph's POV**

* * *

We had just gotten to the pizza place and I was hoping Zack and EVE were still there. I wasn't sure if this was a good idea but I just had to try right. I held the glass door open for AJ to walk in then I shortly went in after her. "Okay Dolph what now?" She had asked me as I grabbed her hand softly, "Follow me." I said to her as she looked up at me a tint pink on her cheeks. Holding onto her hand I made my way though the pizza place until I found my friends (drunk) still at the booth.

"AJ I'm going to take you over to my friends but they could be drunk so stay close to me." Concern in my voice I we both walked over to their booth as they looked over at us Layla and EVE seemed to not be drunk. But Jack Zack and John were definitely intoxicated which didn't surprise me as I pulled AJ closer to me.

* * *

**AJ's POV**

* * *

Dolph had just taken us to his friends both and the guys were super drunk which scared me. But this one girl at the table look very familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Dolph had just pulled me in closer as one of the girls started to talk, "Hey Dolph sorry the guys are too drunk but who's your friend?" There was a British accent in her voice as I heard Dolph answer. "Well Layla this is April but please call her AJ." Layla flashed me a smile and then started to whisper in the other girl's ear after a second the familiar girl had shock written on her face as she looked over at me. "Nice to meet you AJ" they both said as I looked up at Dolph who was sporting a smile when a guy looked over at Dolph, "Hey man who's the chick you banging?"

Dolph quickly pulled me behind his back as he talked in a loudish voice, "You know what John why don't you shut the fuck up! John you know I don't bang girl's everyday like you that's why girls actually like me! That and I don't have AID's!" I was taken aback by Dolph he seemed mad so I tried to calm him down. I moved my free hand up him neck as I whispered lightly in his ear, "Dolph calm down there's no reason to be angry at him. That and having AID's is not funny." I moved my hand off his neck as he moved me back to his side. "Sorry John I just got a little bit tempered I forgot you were drunk."

Dolph was sweet but yet he seemed to have a short temper like me which I could deal with. John just nodded at Dolph and moved back to his drink on the table but that's when the shop owner dragged over to chairs for me and Dolph to sit in. We both took a seat as Layla spoke, "So Dolph how did you meet your friend AJ?" Dolph pulled me close so that my head now resting on his chest I could hear him speak. "Well that's a good question Layla. I meet her here like hours ago. I saw and I went over to her and that's how we meet you know it's her 26th birthday today."

That was when one of the other drunken guys got up from his seat and looked over at us, "Yo man why did you bring that sad person over here. What's your name again?" This man was a jerk so I pulled my head off of Dolph's chest to talk but Dolph did first. "First of all she is the nicest girl ever. She is beautiful on the inside and outside and I'm sure you know her." The other girl moved over to him and talked but I couldn't hear what she had said but I heard him loud and clear. "Wait so you're telling me that's her?!" The girl nodded and he sat down as the girl came over to me and Dolph and extended her hand. "Hey AJ it's nice to meet you again."

Okay now I was confused I mean she looked familiar and I guess she knew me but who was she. I shook her hand and looked up to her, "If you don't mind me asking what your name is?" She had a soft friendly smile showing on her face. "Of course I didn't think you would remember me. Or would want to remember me but it's me EVE from high school." Oh my god it was EVE she looked way different now than she did back then. "EVE wow you look great." "Thanks AJ I'm just so sorry for everything back in high school that happened."

I was still surprised it was her, "That's fine EVE you didn't mean those things but what did ever happen between you and Zack?" EVE looked down at me again her smile now gone as she looked at the drunk spiked haired man then back at me. "Sadly he is my boyfriend and he kind of is standing right there."

* * *

**What do you think? Keep it going or stop? There is a lot of errors in this I know but I couldn't fix them in time. I hope this chapter made up for the lack of chapters because of my computer problems. Also please check out my poll that's on my profile page and do please enter your opinion I will really love it if you do. And I'm making a Zigglee MV for YouTube but it's sadly going to take awhile. Did anyone else see the tweet about getting rid of the divas? If that's true the WWE must be a bunch of new sexist people. :D**


	4. Thats not good

**So it's been a little while since I updated something other than my new story "One Too Many" which by the way I got up to chapter three but I waiting to updated it. TLC was a great PPV possibly Zigglee and some great matches. Now on with the story starting with a flashback. :D**

* * *

_Flashback last chapter_

_Okay now I was confused I mean she looked familiar and I guess she knew me but who was she. I shook her hand and looked up to her, "If you don't mind me asking what your name is?" She had a soft friendly smile showing on her face. "Of course I didn't think you would remember me. Or would want to remember me but it's me EVE from high school." Oh my god it was EVE she looked way different now than she did back then. "EVE wow you look great." "Thanks AJ I'm just so sorry for everything back in high school that happened."_

_I was still surprised it was her, "That's fine EVE you didn't mean those things but what did ever happen between you and Zack?" EVE looked down at me again her smile now gone as she looked at the drunk spiked haired man then back at me. "Sadly he is my boyfriend and he kind of is standing right there."_

_End Flashback_

_Chapter 4: What happened_

* * *

**AJ's POV**

* * *

I didn't want to believe what she was saying the man that I was friends with and then not friends with was right there. I saw as Zack turned to face me from the other side of the table as Dolph pulled my body closer to his own. Speechlessly I sat there my head on Dolph and EVE still there standing over me so I chose to say something, "Well I'm happy for you two." Dolph looked down at me as EVE just shook her head. "No you're not AJ. I know that you must hate Zack after everything I would do the same I still don't even know why I'm still with his ass. But AJ we finally just meet again and I don't want any lies."

I slightly lifted my head off of Dolph as I nodded at her and smiled EVE then moved back to her seat next to Layla.

* * *

**Dolph POV**

* * *

My stomach was full of butterflies I wanted to ask AJ in front of all my friends and drunk friends to me my girlfriend. I didn't know if it was romantic or not but I was sure AJ wasn't the romantic kind of girl.

"I have to goo… bye" Jack was drunk and we can't let him drive home alone but that's went I notice that there was a blond girl next to him. She didn't look drunk so I was guessing that she was driving him home so we all let them leave. It was just more weight off my shoulder not literally because that's where AJ's head was but there was less people to have to care about.

I turned my head to notice that AJ was chatting with EVE I didn't even notice. "Yeah of course I still like comics why wouldn't I?" Both girls all of a sudden started to laugh as I saw Zack lay his head on the table as he started to sleep that was one more down. Now it was my chance so I moved my head so I was looking down at AJ she was beautiful in any way possible. She must have noticed my movement as she looked up at me with her soft brown eyes, "AJ I want to talk with you about us." I could hear as EVE and Layla made awww sounds and AJ's face tinted pink. She moved her head off me she was still looking into my eyes which was telling me to go on. "AJ I know that I have asked you a lot but I really like you and I want to try again… AJ will you be my girl friend?"

* * *

**AJ's POV**

* * *

"_AJ I know that I have asked you a lot but I really like you and I want to try again… AJ will you be my girl friend?"_

I didn't know what came over me but my hands were now around his neck and my lips on his. I knew he had been shocked when my lips were on his but he kissed me back. I slowly pulled away from him us both wanted to kiss more but I had something to say but he talked first. "…AJ" he started as he cleared his throat, "So is that a Yes?" When he asked all felt EVE and Layla's eyes as well as Dolph's on me. I knew what I finally wanted and that was Dolph he was always since we meet been there for me. I finally found out that I can like a nice guy like him, "Yes Dolph it's a yes." And there was those awww's again as he kissed the top of my forehead. "Now stay here I'll be right back." I nodded as I watched him walk away and head into the bathroom.

Looking back at EVE and Layla I saw that there was four of us at the table. "Thanks god you said yes AJ if you didn't and I wasn't dating Zack I would have said yes to that. But don't worry I don't like him like that AJ he's just a friend and he's all yours." The other girls laughed as there was a loud crashing noise which was most likely the cooks dropping a pizza.

* * *

**Dolph's POV**

**A/N- It's going to be alittle before what just happened from AJ POV. :D**

* * *

I moved over to the bathroom in the pizza place opening the door and taking a glance at AJ I then walked in. It wasn't going to take long as I only came in here to wash my hands that and the bathroom seemed empty until I moved over passed the wall to see Zack slouching next to the sink. He looked over at me and spoke, "Hey Z it's weird to see you in here at the same time as me." Zack was drunk but I could make out some of the words that came out of his mouth. "Sure Zack but why are you in here?" He just shook his head and tried to stand up taller but it didn't work now his back against the lightly blue painted walls. "I be looking for EVE man see her"

"Okay Zack EVE is back at the table with AJ and Layla so why don't you go find her?" He just nodded weakly slowly moving out of the bathroom as I made my way over to the sink and turned the water on. Next thing I knew Zack was standing right behind me. "Zack what the hell are you doing back here I thought you were looking for EVE?" "I don't know what you talk about?" But that was when I knew what he wanted and I didn't like it.

I punched Zack with my right hand right in his face but he came back fighting as he pushed me head first into the mirror above the sink. There was a loud crashing noise as my vision started to blur which might I was losing blood. There I was on the floor of the bathroom holding onto my head blood on my hand, on Zack and around me I lost my vision and blacked out…

* * *

**AJ's POV**

* * *

The crashing noise rang though my ears as I looked around the place to see what happened looking around I saw a pizza on the floor which must have been the cause of the crash. But then I saw as EVE and Layla's faces dropped and together they said "Oh my god what the hell happened?!" I had no idea what they were talking about until I smelt the smell of blood and they pointed behind me. As I looked around I saw Zack standing there blood on his clothes and all over his hands and face.

"Zack what did you do?" Zack had this smile on his face as he answered EVE's question. "I was just taking out the trash." EVE stood up and started to yell but not loud so everyone could hear, "What the fuck do you mean take out the trash you don't work here? … Oh no you didn't!" Zack just nodded and EVE tried sitting down next to Layla whispering something into her left ear and soon after Layla was crying too. "Dude what happened you guys can tell me." EVE wiped her tears and spoke to me in a sad soft voice, "You…need to go to the bathroom AJ."

* * *

**So I get that it is short and not the best chapter but I want to update it for you. Comment good or bad or continue it. Ideas for new stories, couples. On a different note hoping that AJ turned heel at TLC but she is just a crazy chick. If you want to talk about Raw with the slammy's or TLC PM or comment me and I will replay Thanks for reading. :D **

"**Whateva's"-Ziggler**


	5. Chapter 5 Baby Please

**O****n with the story (Zigglee happened and I love how cute they are together) :D**

* * *

Flashback to last chapter

_The crashing noise rang though my ears as I looked around the place to see what happened looking around I saw a pizza on the floor which must have been the cause of the crash. But then I saw as EVE and Layla's faces dropped and together they said "Oh my god what the hell happened?!" I had no idea what they were talking about until I smelt the smell of blood and they pointed behind me. As I looked around I saw Zack standing there blood on his clothes and all over his hands and face._

_"Zack what did you do?" Zack had this smile on his face as he answered EVE's question. "I was just taking out the trash." EVE stood up and started to yell but not loud so everyone could hear, "What the fuck do you mean take out the trash you don't work here? … Oh no you didn't!" Zack just nodded and EVE tried sitting down next to Layla whispering something into her left ear and soon after Layla was crying too. "Dude what happened you guys can tell me." EVE wiped her tears and spoke to me in a sad soft voice, "You…need to go to the bathroom AJ."_

_End flashback to last chapter_

* * *

_Chapter 5: Baby please_

* * *

**AJ POV**

* * *

I was shaking in my chucks wondering what EVE meant by that so I asked her, "What do you mean by that?" EVE again wiped her face, "AJ, Zack attacked Dolph. Dolph's blood is the one that's dripping off Zack." Scared out of my life noticing that Zack tried to kill Dolph I rush out of my seat to the men's bathroom. Getting in there I saw Dolph lying on the floor with blood surrounding him I moved next to him kneeling down. He helped me though all of my shit he was my boyfriend so I called 911.

"911 what's your emerancy?"

"Oh god someone answer these things. Okay so my boyfriend was attacked by a guy Zack who should be placed in jail. And now my boyfriends on the floor of a bathroom bleeding to death. Help?"

"Calm down miss we'll need your location and we'll send an ambulance and police to the site."

"Okay I'm at Pablo's Pizza but please hurry."

"Okay miss stay right there and the trucks will be there in about 10 mins." I heard as the phone hung up. Well thanks a lot lady.

I turned my attention back to Dolph still lying on the floor motionless. "Hung in there Dolph. I called 911 and there on their way right now you'll be all better soon. Zack will be in jail, you'll be safe and we'll be together an all happy. Just please don't die now I need you; you're the only person that I actually care enough about. I might just be crazy but there is a feeling in my heart that burns to see you like this. It might be too early for this feeling but I think or I know that I love you Dolph." I heard a voice in the doorway to the bathroom so I turned to see Eve standing there with a 'that's so cute' face on.

"Um Eve how long have you been standing there?" I asked her in a soft tone as she stopped leaning and slowly walked over to me avoiding the blood that stained the floor. "Long enough to hear of you feel for Dolph. You guys are just too cute. You only known each other today and you tell him you love him. AJ I know that Dolph can't hear you but I know that he loves you too."

"No way Eve it's too early to love someone." Eve placed a hand on my shoulder and talked, "Girl it's never too early to love someone. I know by the way Dolph acts around you that he loves you just as much. Trust me when I say that… you guys will be together forever and have like 5 kids in the next 5 years. I'll be the godmother of course."

"5 kids Eve really. Shit that's a lot of kids and in 5 years that's going to be a lot of…" I was cut off by the sound of the seriens in the front of the pizza place as the bathroom door burst open.

"Miss is that the guy?" "Yes" I said it quick so they worked their way over to me as I stood up and moved out of the bathroom with Eve. "Don't worry AJ everything will be fine and soon you will be together… with your 5 kids. That's right I'm calling it first so when you have those kids I can say I told you so."

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital 5 days later…..

**AJ's POV**

* * *

"Yes doc I understand." I laid my head on Dolph's chest as it slowly breathed. I was really happy that Dolph was going to be fine I spent every day since Zack tried to kill him in here. Even though I hate hospitals but I realized I really did love him and he's a lot of what matters in my life. I watched and waited all the time for the moment when he opens his eyes and I'm the first thing he sees but that didn't happen yet but the doc said today he should and that's why I'm here. With Dolph on Christmas and not with my new friends and Eve.

That's when I felt his heart beat normalier and Dolph turned on the bed his eyes were starting to open. And it was like my heart was to this was going to be the best Christmas present I had ever got. **A/N I was thinking of ending the chapter here but I'm nice this year.**

* * *

**Dolph POV**

* * *

I felt something on my chest when I breathed I still couldn't see it as I was still trying to open my eyes. As eyes were now open I turned my head to find the best thing in my life AJ on me staring up at me with a smile on her face she was so cute being here for me. "Hey sleepy how are you feeling?" I heard her say as her brown eyes sparkled. "I am doing just fine now. But if you don't mind me asking how long you have been here and why?"

"Oh of course not Dolph. Well let's see Zack is now in jail and you have been out for like 5 days so it's Christmas. And I spent every minute here with you all the time waiting for you to open your eyes. If you ask why well now that's more of a story but I'll tell you one thing. Nick, Dolph I love you." My heart was now beating even faster she had felt what I had felt since the first time I saw her and looked into her soft brown eyes. "Oh April I love you too."

* * *

**The End. That's it the story is done. No just kidding with you but this is the last chapter in this time period. Next time you read this it will take place *Eve's voice* in 5 years. So be on the lookout either later today or tomorrow for the new chapter and Merry Christmas Eve and Merry Christmas. :D**

"**Whateva's"-Ziggler**


	6. Chapter 6 Happily ever after?

**So here it is the last chapter enjoy. :D**

_Flashback to last chapter_

_I felt something on my chest when I breathed I still couldn't see it as I was still trying to open my eyes. As eyes were now open I turned my head to find the best thing in my life AJ on me staring up at me with a smile on her face she was so cute being here for me. "Hey sleepy how are you feeling?" I heard her say as her brown eyes sparkled. "I am doing just fine now. But if you don't mind me asking how long you have been here and why?"_

_"Oh of course not Dolph. Well let's see Zack is now in jail and you have been out for like 5 days so it's Christmas. And I spent every minute here with you all the time waiting for you to open your eyes. If you ask why well now that's more of a story but I'll tell you one thing. Nick, Dolph I love you." My heart was now beating even faster she had felt what I had felt since the first time I saw her and looked into her soft brown eyes. "Oh April I love you too."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

_Chapter 6: Happily ever after?_

* * *

**Dolph's POV**

* * *

I sat there on the couch next to Jen her blue eyes staring at me and her brown hair in her face. I loved it when that happened it made her look even cuter if that was even possible. There was a knock at the door as I told Jen to stay right there, I slowly opened the door to find Eve standing there.

"Hey Dolph can I come in. You know so I can get my kid back?" I nodded as she moved in and Jen jumped off the couch and ran over to her mother, "Mommy your back! I missed you so much!" Eve picked her up as I took a seat back down on the couch flipping though the channels. "Dolph cheer up there's no way that you're going to be alone this Christmas."

I turned my head to face her as she kept talking; "Now I know that you miss AJ and I know she misses you but you knew that when she took the job with the WWE that she wasn't going to be here all the time. I mean someone has to feed your kids you now." She was right Eve's boyfriend Randy was currently watching my kids well mine and AJ's kids. God I loved that girl she was everything I even wanted and that was that. "I know Eve I just wish that Vince would let her come home for at least one day and not have to be traveling all the time."

Eve put Jen back on the ground and she walked over to me. "I can't take seeing you like this anymore Dolph. But you have to act surprised when AJ comes back." My heart raced as she said that AJ was coming back. I wanted to jump out of my seat and run over to find Randy and take the kids and bring them here for AJ to see. "Eve she is really coming back?" She just nodded as she walked away from me and picked Jen back up. "Now Dolph have fun you haven't seen her in 2 months but now I have to go see Randy. He works at the same job as AJ you know and I don't see him a lot either so merry Christmas Dolph." That's the last I saw of Eve as she left the room leaving me all alone on the couch waiting for my present. It was sad that I could watch my kids and Randy was but he always did when he came to town. Brett, Carly, Blair, and Ace those were my little kids.

Ace was a blond with bright blue eyes that could melt you away, Brett also had blue eyes but he had his mother's dark hair he was also the oldest of the kids. Carly was the sweetest one with her blond hair and forever brown eyes so soft looking and then there was Blair. The youngest of the four but the one that looked the most like AJ brown eyes and dark brown hair super fun and only at the age of 2. I loved them with my heart just like I loved AJ and would die loving her. That's when there was a knock at the door that made my heart race and pound against my ribs. I rushed over to the door and took in a deep breath hoping to see AJ behind the door with a huge smile on her face running into my arms.

I opened the door to find out that it was Randy, Eve, Jen and all my kids standing there not AJ but a close second. "Well Dolph you can have the kids back and I got you a present." The kids all ran inside the room and sat on the bed with smiles on their face as Eve carried little Blair to the other kids. Randy grabbed a giant box with space invaders wrapping paper and a pink bow. "Come on Dolph open it."

I took off the bow and left up the top only to have my head pulled down to the box and get a kiss on my lips. I knew that at that point it was AJ in that box. She was definitely stronger than the last time I seen her. She stopped her kiss on my lips and jumped out of the box, "God it is really hot in there." I heard her say as she took a seat in my lap. Even if she was 31 she stilled looked the same way she did when I first meet her that was no exudation she really did. There was no stopping my happiness being with my friends, kids and my beautiful wife.

"Hey Dolph I want to tell you something?" Everyone but the kids in the room listened as AJ waited for my answer. "Of course you can babe I'll always listen to what you have to say."

"Good then you wouldn't mind if I say that I'm pregnant again." Again she was having another baby I was so happy with that no matter what. "That's great April!"

I placed a kiss on her cheek as Eve spoke up. "I told you that in 5 years you would have 5 kids. I told you so."

* * *

**So what did you think of this fanfic was it good bad sweet leave a comment. #Eve'sAPhysic Short and sweet just the way I like it. Have an idea about starting another story but I don't know yet so send me ideas that I could use and RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21 your story summary will be up soon. Thanks for reading the story. A thanks goes out to cjpunkx and BlairPunk on twitter I used your twitter names ha-ha. :D**

"**Whateva's"-Ziggler**


	7. Chapter 7 Sequel?

**Didn't think that you would see a 7****th**** chapter but then again you are wrong about that. I was thinking about making a sequel to this but I really don't know I would like to involve the kids more and let their characters grow. If you have any idea what people you want the kids to date marry tell me for example (Blair & CM Punk) a young Punk of course. So maybe it'll happen I'll have to think about that but if you want me to do tell me I would be glad for your input. Thanks for reading this. :D**

**"Whateva's"-Ziggler**


End file.
